


【Breddy】當他們談論求婚

by leci1028



Series: 【老生常談】 [1]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leci1028/pseuds/leci1028
Summary: 怎麼說呢，關於「咬傷Brett」這個攻擊行為到底是不是為了讓自己安心他也不知道，最後甚至內射那個傷患，令年長的小提琴家從裡到外都充滿他的痕跡。可Eddy明白Brett從來不會對他突如其來的佔有行為有什麼意見，就像他從來不會對Brett用死魚眼去欺負他有什麼意見一樣。老生常談，描述日常生活的系列，未來新增的都可以單獨觀看。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: 【老生常談】 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598950
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	【Breddy】當他們談論求婚

當他們談論求婚

當Brett慢悠悠地晃著他那雙（沒有別的意思，以視覺效果來說）其實滿長的裸腿走在客廳裡的夜晚，室內的氣溫高得就像他們初識的那天一樣悶熱。

「不，應該跟我們第一次坦誠相見的那天一樣悶才對，該死的澳洲，嗯？」Brett晃了晃手指頭，他的右手無名指被Eddy用OK繃貼著。Eddy其實不太明白對他晃著手指頭的意義，也許Brett對Eddy彰顯他手指頭的存在是為了不讓練習這麼緊繃？哦哦，或者Eddy猜錯了，因為也有可能是Brett在暗示Eddy說這手指頭是不是空了些。這麼講好了，是不是**少了些什麼**來裝飾這受傷的無名指——不不不不不，OK繃不算，Eddy Chen，噢不，陳韋丞如果你敢糊弄你搭檔兼男友……呃，男友兼搭檔？男友跟搭檔雙重身份？算了那不重要，重要的是如果再想不出來Brett他老人家到底想暗示些什麼，那下次受傷的可能不是他的手指頭，而是**你的**龜……

沒事，呵呵，中文笑話，嗯哼。

到底為什麼無名指受傷了，Brett對外人也解釋得模糊不清，尤其是一向關心他們的Hilary也能感受到Brett幾乎隨便應付的態度。這讓女人感到十分不快，畢竟誰都知道手指頭是音樂家的生命，結果Brett的手指不但受傷，而且還對像姊姊的Hilary交代得不明不白。Hilary決定祭出最終威脅：要嘛坦承講為什麼手指頭受了傷，要嘛就是讓她把Brett的手指折斷並排在鋼琴的白鍵上頭當鋼琴裝飾（又或者就直接當鋼琴黑鍵，當時Hilary的表情是如此嚴肅）。可那被威脅的人倒也沒在怕，他就這樣挺著嬌小又不怎麼豐厚的胸脯一臉正氣凜然：「求求你饒過我！」

好吧，這個傢伙怕死了。Eddy忍不住笑出聲音，接著換自己被Brett用手肘攻擊腹部。還好不會痛，老天讚歎他快要養出來的腹肌——對，**快要**，怎麼樣？  
不過雖然怕，可這求饒也喊得太大聲了吧？但卻意外地逗得Hilary挺開心的，女人在聽到這毫無尊嚴的求饒後放聲大笑並且放過Brett，十分乾脆。  
對了，雖然有點難以啟齒，但Eddy其實明白Brett的傷口是在他們倆第不知道幾次坦誠相見的悶熱夜晚時，他壓著他在他們柔軟的新床上，Eddy聽著Brett幾乎胡言亂語的求饒咬的。他就像是要標記什麼似的咬得用力，而過頭的結果就是讓他自己的鼻腔裡頭充滿Brett的鐵鏽味。

Eddy在過程中聽見年長男人的啜泣以及含糊不堪的咒罵聲，還有混雜在其中的肉體撞擊聲。他最後在Brett發出一聲拔高的泣音時同時射在後者體內，這讓他為此感到抱歉，但不怎麼後悔，畢竟他也很難說明這份心情。怎麼說呢，關於「咬傷Brett」這個攻擊行為到底是不是為了讓自己安心他也不知道，最後甚至內射那個傷患，令年長的小提琴家從裡到外都充滿他的痕跡。可Eddy明白Brett從來不會對他突如其來的佔有行為有什麼意見，就像他從來不會對Brett用死魚眼去欺負他有什麼意見一樣。

好吧。Eddy哼出聲音，他也許有答案了。

「Brett。」  
「嗯？」  
「你覺得婚禮應該辦在哪裡？」  
「……我說老弟。」Brett停止他扒掉Eddy的睡褲，並且準備爬上Eddy大腿的動作：「我覺得你跳過了很多步驟。」他發出一道詭異的氣音，就像他們後來玩壞發聲器的尖叫雞。  
「我以為我告白了，哥。」Eddy用大掌拍打一下那雙光裸的大腿，嗯，很白皙，已經留下手掌印了。  
「你當然是已經告白了，但我猜你八成沒有在思考任何一件事。」Brett挑起他那對青春期時靠姊姊維持整齊，而現在就像兩條怪怪毛毛蟲的眉毛。毛毛蟲的主人又開始準備要念了，他想。所以雖然Brett還在說話，但Eddy忍不住盯著搭檔的眉毛看。  
好，再晚一些就來替Brett修眉吧。可是他也覺得那對毛毛蟲眉毛很可愛，但如果修的話Brett就會吸著鼻子說好痛不要拔了。

還是修好了，就這麼決定了。

Eddy嗯了一聲，讓男性原始的獸性打敗理性，真是令人不勝唏噓。

「所以我才說你……Fuck，Eddy，你有沒有在聽？」  
「有啊當然有。」才沒有。Brett吐出舌頭，沒有信他。而Eddy也理所當然地伸出他的舌頭舔了口對方紅潤的舌尖，並在搭檔叫出聲後心滿意足地沒有打算理Brett的反對意見：「所以你覺得婚禮要在澳洲舉行還是在新加坡？」  
「你為什麼沒有提臺灣。」  
「臺灣是老家，如果真的要結婚的話，我想我媽還是會掐著我的脖子在臺灣辦個婚禮。」Eddy抱著他（身材部分）的小男友，腦內完全就是他媽知道兒子結婚不在老家辦於是扛著鋼琴決心讓陳家斷後的兇狠模樣。很顯然Brett也在想像那個畫面，因為他們倆同時打了個冷顫。

「別想那個畫面。」Brett餘悸猶存地說道，他已經想到陳爸比在老婆的淫威之下把兒子的牙齒換成琴鍵。而那個兒子則是苦著一張臉，十分絕望：「我倒是希望她是拿那部我送你的爛中提來砸我，而不是打算之後再用琴弦把他兒子的肉一片片給片了下來。」  
「嘿，那可是你送的生日禮物，雖然那真的是一部很爛的中提。」Brett正經嚴肅不可冒犯，但手已經開始重新恢復動作：「不過我以為在你家如此傳統的情況下，他們會先因為同性戀解決你。」  
「我都能用醫學院的成績報音樂系了。」Eddy露出賊兮兮的笑容，明明是充滿壞點子的笑，偏偏Brett就愛死這可惡至極的笑容：「他們相信如果他們阻止了我，那我會變性給他們看。」尤其他這麼偏愛女裝可是有原因的，養兵一時用在一日，他打算跟Brett在一起並且結婚就是那一日。

「還好你沒說是我變性，鑒於我們目前為止沒有更改的上下關係。」  
「這個部分我沒這麼介意，還是Brett想試試看上位？」Eddy抱著Brett半躺在沙發上，接著拍了一下Brett只穿著一件白色內褲的屁股，後者的嘴裡便瀉出滿足的呻吟。  
「算了吧。」一改那副爽快的神情，Brett滿臉都是對於體力勞動的嫌棄：「請多指教我的按摩棒。」  
「真傷人。」  
「我也愛你。」  
「所以我決定我們的婚禮不辦盛大也要辦得夠溫馨，夠讓人想哭，完全不像Twosetviolin會辦出來的婚禮。」Eddy下了最終結論，也是一樣沒打算聽Brett要說些什麼。而Brett也呃了聲說好，他已經決定不提醒Eddy他不但沒有求婚，而且求婚也還沒被他點頭答應。噢應該說Brett已經放棄吐槽，然後在腦子裡頭想像那個會讓人哭出來的婚禮：Eddy手上不拿小提琴，改拿胡椒跟辣椒製成的廚房催淚彈當作散熱噴霧灑在會場，好確保婚禮上有足夠多的淚水，管他是感動的還是被攻擊的。

嗯，新聞媒體絕對會相信這是Twosetviolin會幹的事情，而Hilary會為此殺了他們——兩位婚禮主角雙雙殉情，婚禮成為葬禮，簡直好棒棒。

「Jordon呢？」在Brett提出他腦袋裡頭的畫面時，Eddy突然舉手提問，這差點讓跨坐在他身上卻往後仰的Brett摔在大理石桌上。  
「相信我。」Brett又往前坐了點，防止他被自己的男朋友摔死，或者摔成白痴：「他會在Hilary行兇的時候在旁邊用中提琴助陣，也許會放他媽的無限之戰。」他沉重地表示，Eddy想都沒想便迅速點頭，表情是生無可戀的理解與贊同。  
「那你打算什麼時候結婚？」Eddy問，即便現在他們幾乎把肉體貼在對方身上，而他的腹肌能夠透過Brett的內褲描繪Brett的陰莖形狀。但他依然眼觀鼻鼻觀心……好吧，關注在那雙老是無神的眼睛，打算逼問出那個結婚日期好準備再來一場婚前性愛砲。

「你該跟先我求婚才對。」Brett惱怒著，但只有語氣，他的眼神帶著笑意：「先後順序不能搞錯。」  
「如果我問你願不願意跟我結婚，你是有機會對我說不的。」Eddy哼聲，他用手推著Brett的屁股，好讓他被黑色三角內褲包裹的肉根能夠貼住眼前比自己要嬌小許多的身軀：「那我決定直接問你婚期，這樣你只有必須跟我結婚這個選項。」  
「你覺得我不願意跟你結婚？」  
「不，我是擔心你心血來潮要我在涉谷站前的十字路口穿著鳴人的衣服火影跑以後才能跟你求婚，而不是答應結婚。」  
「你好了解我。」Brett一臉可惜地吻上今晚一直強迫他結婚的嘴唇，Eddy的唇沒有很軟，但是吻很溫柔，他很喜歡與他的男孩接吻，彷彿在品嚐他最愛的珍珠奶茶那樣。

「所以你想好日期了嗎？」Eddy咬了一口Brett的下嘴唇，後者已經開始有點迷迷糊糊了。那人半瞇著眼，不知何時被摘去眼鏡的他聲音迷茫撒嬌：「你得先答應我，我可以告訴別人你是下跪求婚的。」他呢喃著，雙手撫上Eddy比他寬闊許多的肩膀。Eddy的臉埋進Brett的肩窩，牛奶味的沐浴乳香氣在他的鼻腔擴散，噢，擴散的還有Brett的低音：「還得說你求了我很多次，我才答應……」  
「我的確求你很久。」Eddy伸出左手強迫Brett張開嘴巴，好方便他等一下把舌頭伸進去：「而我到現在還沒得到你希望的婚期。」  
「哈，我們明天猜拳決定。」Brett半張著嘴，紅色的舌頭半伸在外頭：「我們先解決現在的事情。」  
「這是答應了？」被跨坐的那個傢伙不死心地追問，這令Brett不耐地發出嘖聲後一掌握住Eddy已經高昂的下體：「我宣布現在是進行的是告別單身砲。」他說，並且擼了下男人的陰莖。Eddy發出一聲粗喘，臉色是帶著被挑起情慾的紅：「你說了算。」  
「沒錯，我說了算。」他微笑：「現在，幹我。」  
「悉聽尊便。」


End file.
